Vociferate Or Whistle Please
by Just Fall Up
Summary: You have been living your life in the land of monsters, naturally you grow close to two skeleton brothers. However, as your bonds with the two strengthen, feelings blossom. Both beautiful and ugly. Can you choose between them? Will your happy little family be burned to the ground or can one of you three accept being the loser? A skeleton brothers x female reader thing
1. Slow Burn

**Chapter 1:** _Slow Burn_

Notes: So I hope you guys will enjoy this series! I'm currently writing another Undertale fic that you can find the first two chapters on somewhere (shameless advertisement), and the skeleton bros are gonna play a big part in it and so I decided I wanted to practice writing with them a bit. What better way to practice then to make fan service? Sorry it's a female reader and not male or neutral (odd since I love to rp and write as guys), I just want this to be as easy as possible for me to write because I'm a loser who shies away from a challenge. I'm not use to writing this way so this is already a bit of a challenge, hahaha...ha...Also can you tell I'm posting this from Archive of Our Own?

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

 **Chapter Text**

Eyes opening fast and wide, you find yourself staring at the familiar ceiling of the inn in Snowdin. Where was Snowdin? Why under the forbidden mountain in the land of monsters of course. It never dawned on you in your entire life that maybe you would one day end up living under a mountain with monsters. You had originally been climbing the mountain with your boyfriend, escaping the horrors of college, but…

Deciding to wipe away those thoughts before they took a turn, you get up, stretch those aching bones, and then get changed into your favorite outfit. You didn't have that many outfits to be honest, just enough for three days. Still thankful for falling down here with your trusty bag that held your clothes and several other personal items, you grab said trusty bag and stuff it with variables of all kinds. Since you've been staying here the fact that often your awesome bag was needed for the weird situations you got in could not be overlooked. Then just like that you left your room and walked down the stairs, waving casually to the rabbit monsters who owned the inn as you made your way outside.

Taking a deep breath you notice how the weather was cold as usual, so maybe it had been a bad idea to go outside without realizing what you were going to do today. Normally you visited with friends, helping them out with their daily problems and just having fun in general. Sometimes you guys got serious and worked together on trying to find a way out of here. Thankfully the queen returned and, alongside the king, was assisting in restoring hope. It was what they all needed right now. You had been offered to stay at the castle, however, the idea just didn't settle with you. It just didn't feel right, so for the current time you lived in an inn so you wouldn't be in anyone's way. Yep, living the sweet life. Also…there were two skeletons that just seemed to make your day here in this area.

Smiling as you realized what you were going to do today, you hurry on your way to the home of your two favorite skeleton boys. They were brothers, and they felt like they were your brothers to be specific. Who knew who was the oldest of the three of you, not that it really mattered, though sometimes you admit to finding yourself thinking about if you were hanging out with creatures that are older than your great great great grandparents. You haven't known them that long but they really did feel like they were family.

Arriving in front of their house, you raise your fist, preparing to muster up a polite persona, when suddenly the door opens up, almost knocking you in the face but thankfully you stepped back in time. You weren't the only one surprised; it seems the skeleton who opened up the door was surprised to see you as well. "HUMAN." He exclaimed in that special voice that only could belong to Papyrus. There he stood, tall and thin with his, er, interesting costume. At first it slightly weirded you out, but now you just found his fashion sense to be adorable and full of innocence you envied.

A bit taken aback by his sudden appearance, you gave an unsure smile before waving your fingers of the hand that had been in a fist at him in a silly matter as a form of greeting. He seemed pleased and before you knew it, he was posing in a dashing fashion. "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS. HAD NOT BEEN EXPECTING YOU TO APPEAR SO EASILY. THAT JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW EFFICIENT I AM." He said, or more like yelled. But yelling was how Papyrus communicated. Sometimes you wonder if he got that from Undyne. Puzzled, you were about to ask him not for the first time, what the hell was up. Before you could, Papyrus turned around and called out, "SANS. I ALREADY RETRIEVED THE HUMAN. THAT WAS EASY!" He said with his usual goofy look. Now you were really confused. Had Papyrus meant to get you? Usually it was you who sought the skeletons out. Not to brag or anything, but often it was you who fit the role as leader of your group of monster friends and decided who you would spend your day with. Sans was usually your adviser.

Speaking of Sans, the shorter and thicker skeleton walked slowly into view, wearing his usual wide grin of teeth. "nice going bro." He complimented his brother, expression never changing. If you were to describe Sans in one word…well you wouldn't be able to. He was a monster full of mysteries. Sometimes you got nosy and tried to learn more about him but then somehow you would always just get pranked between time and space. You still couldn't figure out how he could always appear, disappear, or rapidly change something in the environment in the blink of an eye. You eventually learned just to take it all in and not ask questions. Way less of a headache.

Getting control of the situation, you finally found your voice. "Do you two need me for something?" Your question was firm, learning early on that these two could be trouble, but your voice was also filled with a curiosity that danced on your tongue. Sans eyed you, knowing all too well how the gears worked in your mind it seemed. He didn't answer though, letting Papyrus take the reign. "YES WE NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE." And just like that, Papyrus ran back into the house as elegant as a gazelle. Looking at Sans, you raised an eyebrow. He merely shrugged and started walking back inside calling without looking back, "lets talk inside. It's too cold out there for my old bones." You nodded and made your way into the nice cozy house, the age question back in your head.

As you sat in the kitchen, Papyrus made no waste of time to set down one of his emergency dishes of spaghetti that he stashed throughout the house in front of you. That was usually a sign that something big was about to happen. These two now had your full attention. Playing unconsciously with the food by using your fork that accompanied it, you eyed the two sitting across, warily, noticing that Papyrus looked excited about something while Sans just looked…normal as can be. For once, Sans started to talk first, meaning that he was trying to make sure this would go smoothly as possible. "so we've been thinkin' about it and-" He was suddenly cut off by Papyrus who stood up, and outstretched his arms, knocking the poor chair down. He then yelled, "HUMAN. WE HAVE DECIDED WE ARE GOING TO RECONSTRUCT THE HOUSE SO YOU CAN LIVE HERE!"

 **Notes:** You made it to the end, congrats! Thank you for reading. If this goes well with good reception maybe I'll try to upload the next chapter this week, maybe tomorrow even. Sorry for the terrible writing, hopefully it will get better. My style kind of has a slow pace that picks up then goes slow and picks up again. Or so I've been told. We'll see now won't we? Anyways, have a lovely day or night! Also I write stories for money so yeah -hint-


	2. 2 Stop, Kiss, Goodbye

Chapter 2: Stop, Kiss, Goodbye...

Notes: Thank you guys for all the support! I heard that sometimes people share these stories outside of this website (like on tumblr or something). If you ever do that with this story, please tell me so I can give you special thanks or at least so I can feel giddy about someone actually sharing this story! I doubt that will happen but just in case I figured I should mention that. I just hope you had a great day. You are wonderful. Now time for more of my terrible writing yayyy...This is copied and pasted from my Archive of Our Own story account :3

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Staring at the two brothers blankly as the room became silent; it took you a minute to understand what had just come out of the tall skeleton's mouth. "…Huh?" Your head slightly tilted in confusion, you were surprised and confused. Live with them? The thought never crossed your mind before. Then again in your defense you haven't lived here too long. Most would hesitate at the idea of living with their brothers, yet everyday was fun with these two so won't living with them just make life even sweeter? However, you couldn't help but feel like you were slightly intruding on something. What it was you could not put your finger on it.

Sans's small chuckle snapped you out of your thoughts. "shocked? it was Papyrus's idea." There it was. So this was an idea of Papyrus, meaning that Sans did not favor this, did not sought it out. He was going with the flow again. However he had been the one to actually start the conversation once you had all arrived in the kitchen, so he was showing some sort of effort in this. If Sans showed effort in something then it must meant he cared to an extent. So did you really have both of their approval in the end of this weird claim? Were you being too analytical?

Feeling a bit conflicted; you turn to look at Papyrus. You wish you hadn't. He was practically beaming with his hands held together with a pose that you would call sassy on anyone else. On him it was just plain silly and pure to the point it was almost disgusting. "I HAVE DECIDED TO STRENGTHEN OUR BONDS. SO TO DO THAT WE SHOULD ALL LIVE TOGETHER. PLUS YOU SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THE BURDEN I HAVE IN SHARING A HOUSE WITH SANS. I KNOW YOU WILL HELP LIFT THE BURDEN. MAYBE WE COULD EVEN IMPROVE OUR PUZZLE AND MASTER JUNIOR JUMBLE SKILLS." You smiled, anxious thoughts melting away. How could you even think of saying no? Life was an adventure anyways. You also reassured yourself that if things went too south for some odd reason then you could just leave. Like really, it was a pretty simple situation when you thought about it.

Showing a smile, you gave a thumbs-up at the two. "If you don't mind me staying here with the two of you then I won't say no!" The look Papyrus gave, the one of shock that quickly turned to happiness before he regained his composure. It was priceless. "W-WELL THAT'S SETTLED THEN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ALLOW YOU TO LIVE HERE." A silence then filled the house. Honestly it was kind of awkward. Finally, you broke it, "Err…now what?" Your questioned seemed to surprise Papyrus when it really shouldn't have. He mentioned something about reconstructing the house, right? What did these two have in mind? Papyrus began to sweat. "ERR…" Was all he said before Sans finally spoke again. "so the bonehead and I are planning on adding another room to the house for you. wanna help? If not just gotta stay at the inn a bit longer until we finish." He said, his smile looking coy. Getting his hint right away about how progress would probably never be made with the construction of the house without you, you shook your head. "Nah, I'd love to help. Can't let you two old piles of bones rattle about without me." You commented with a grin. Sans own grin only grew wider.

So began your house building adventure. You spent the remains of that day discussing the battle plan. Or more like Papyrus would come up with crazy ideas like how maybe they should just renovate the whole house instead and make the version of the floating house that the movie UP has always envied to be (you and the gang watched that movie at Alphys's house once). So for the most part you were just mainly rejecting Papyrus's crazy ideas. It didn't help that Sans would occasionally leave a comment that would only further excite Papyrus, causing you to have to struggle to gain control of the situation. It was during times like these that you would mentally punch Sans. Actually it got so bad at one point that you cast the shorty a nasty glare. Though he was looking the other way, you swore you saw the edges of his mouth tighten up to make an even bigger smile on his face.

Eventually the decision was made that a decent-size room would be made on ground level at the left side of the house and that tomorrow you guys would take out the wall. What should have taken ten minutes to decide this took hours. Sans then made himself useful the first time that day by volunteering (or more like you hinting repeatedly at him to volunteer), to go get building supplies from Alphys. If he was normal, you would have felt bad to send him on this supplies run. But you swore he could teleport or some crazy shit so it shouldn't be that hard for him to freaking move some wooden boards and nails. Still, you told Sans to get you if he needed help. In a cool manner he basically told you he wouldn't need any, told a joke, causing you to roll your eyes, and then bam, was gone and the day was done.

Before you left to head back home, Papyrus gave you his pet rock that was covered in sprinkles, claiming that the construction work they would do in the future would freak the rock out and so he should stay in the peaceful inn with you until then. He then proceeded to give you very specific instructions about how to sneak pets into the inn but you were pretty sure those instructions wouldn't be necessary and so thus you merely plopped the rock into your bag and stared at him, half-listening to the instructions that took him thirty minutes to recite, nodding at all the right moments as he explained them.

Arriving back at the inn with your now heavier bag, you told the rabbit monsters your exciting news, pleased to know they were happy for you and were okay with this decision. They told you to visit them after you leave and you promised that indeed you would. As you entered your room you let out a tired sigh. Not much had been done today, but you had an ominous feeling that the next week or so would be exhausting. So, being wise, you decided it would be best to just take a shower and go to bed now. You and the skeletons decided it would be best to start early after all. After the shower with you laying in bed, you couldn't help but to think about what tomorrow would bring, though other thoughts were in your head too. Vociferating.

Notes: Once again you made it to the end. I can't wait to write the next chapters, hehehe. Have you ever renovated a house or rooms? It's such a pain. By the way, I should warn you all now that I have a love for dark themes. So be aware of that. I'm already hinting at some if you squint at some of what I wrote. In my eyes there is no calm before the storm. It will be amazing if this story doesn't have a bittersweet end. I don't know how long I'll make it though just know that I have a lot of ideas. My updating time is also random but whenever I get such positive feedback I definitely finish chapters faster. Leave comments if you feel like it and I can't think of anything else to say, so hope you have a lovely day or night!


	3. 3 Regrets

Chapter 3: Regrets

Notes: Thank you for all your support once again. Please keep it coming, and as always, tell me if you ever mention my work anywhere. It would fill me up with butterflies. Hm, I'm kind of a loner on the internet. Maybe I should join the Undertale fandom or something though I wouldn't know where to start...Either way here is more of the story, hope it came fast enough for ya hehe!

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

 _"Sounds like fun, those tenacious hypocrites will never see it coming…"_

Your eyes fly open; sweat pouring down your forehead as you gasp, now wide awake. Another dream it seems. Refusing to think about it, to indulge in those thoughts, you listened for movement. There was none, so it must still be pretty early you concluded and thus it would be stupid to get up now. Letting out a sigh, you got comfy under the covers again and went back to sleep. It took a while, thoughts and memories refused to let the battle be won with ease. It's not that they were bad, but you just still didn't have the courage to face them. Were you really this weak?

Now officially morning, you found yourself in front of the skeleton brothers' house, staring off, still a bit tired due to your early awakening. You knew you should go on in, but you were just being a bit of a space head. Or you were until you suddenly heard a voice from behind you. "you coming in?" With a start you turn around, the culprit being revealed to be Sans. He did this sometimes, sneaking up on you and giving you almost fatal heart attacks. You were too tired to be mad though, so you close your eyes a moment to rub them, an excuse for you to earn some time to think of a witty response, however, when you opened your eyes again, Sans was already gone. How the hell did he do that? A little spooked now, you knocked on the door before opening it and letting yourself in. Papyrus was in the kitchen, reading a book about house renovating. For once you had hoped this would go smoothly. Seeing Sans laying on the couch though gave you doubts.

"AH HUMAN…" Upon being aware of your presence, Papyrus put his book down and approached you. It was then that you notice he was wearing a white tank top that almost made you believe you were living in the south as true rednecks and not in some wintery wonderland. The tank top had "cool builder" written on it in marker or sharpie it seemed and the shorts he was wearing were a bit too short for your taste. You of course would never say that to his face. There was a hammer sticking out in one of the pockets of the shorts. So ghetto.

Now that you were all ready, it was time to take down that wall. Papyrus looked at the wall and shook his fist at it. "OUR CURRENT ENEMY. IF WE ARE TO HAVE YOU LIVE HERE THEN WE MUST DEFEAT THIS WALL." You raised a brow, open your mouth to comment, but thought better of it and just slowly nodded at his outrageous words. Well okay, maybe you were still going to speak. "Yeah…so Sans, where did you put the tools?" You asked and looked at the lazy skeleton who was on the couch with his eyes closed. "YEAH SANS. WHERE ARE THE TOOLS?" Papyrus chimed in, acting as if he was your backup girl and only further strengthening that fact by putting his hands on his hips, glaring at his brother from behind you. Eyes still closed with a smile that was almost peaceful, Sans pointed to the table that use to hold the pet rock. On it were the items they would need for today. Going over to appraise them, you saw everything that you were pretty sure you would need. Okay so maybe you guys weren't mentally prepared for this.

Grabbing the book Papyrus had been reading, you quickly scanned for info about removing walls. It seemed pretty simple. Basically all it was telling you was to not knock out a beam or something that was supporting the house. You then walked over to the unfortunate wall and stared at it. Sans and Papyrus had already moved everything off of the wall, leaving it bare and miserable. You were pretty sure there wasn't a beam or anything in the way. Well only one way to find out. Going back all the way over to the table, you grabbed a sledgehammer, shocked with how heavy it was, but still you kept your balance and made it to the wall. You were about to take a huge swing when suddenly a boney hand came in front of you, held in a position that was meant to make you stop, and so you did. "HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CANNOT LET YOU HURT YOURSELF. LEAVE THIS TO ME." Papyrus said and took the sledgehammer from you, only to almost drop it on your feet due to the weight. You were a bit flattered but also mentally sighed at his actions. What were you here for then if you weren't allowed to help? You then notice, or more like felt, a pair of eyes on you, but you ignored the sensation and instead stared at Papyrus. The skeleton held the sledgehammer like he was golfing. After wiggling it a few times, Papyrus swung with all of his might!

 _Bonk._

A little dent was made in the wall. It was very…anticlimactic. The tall skeleton monster looked embarrassed and began to sweat. "OH…" Was all he said. Deciding to save him, you approached him with a reassuring smile and gently wrapped your hands around his own. "This wall is a tough opponent. Let's try and work together to defeat it!" You said, filled with determination about beating the crap out of this wall, not noticing how Papyrus was now slightly blushing. Though he was now meek, he followed your movements, this time when you two swung the sledgehammer together, a bang could be heard and a hole was made. Cold outside air could suddenly be felt. Forgetting the awkward hand touching, the two of you cheered at the first successful result of violence, almost dropping the sledgehammer once again.

With Sans doing nothing, at all, you and Papyrus continued to make holes into the wall, your bodies in close proximity. Even you felt a little awkward, but the action quickly distracted you and soon it was almost soothing to have the tall skeleton by your side. You were really getting into the bloodlust and at one point screamed something about that one teacher who gave you a bad grade on that assignment you worked hard on, telling them to, "suck it, I have a sledgehammer now!" There was also the point where you and Papyrus accidentally swung backwards and the sledgehammer went flying and almost hit Sans. He still wore a smile but you swore it was a little forced after escaping contact with the weapon. The sledgehammer kept going and proceeded to hit the TV. Sparks flew up as the glass screen was shattered. First causality during renovating had been made. Sans smile looked more forced.

After the wall was practically a crumbling mess, you and Papyrus began to tear up the remains with small hammers. You were careful not to hurt yourself, but you almost slam the hammer into your hand at one point due to laughter after watching Papyrus use the back of the hammer to tear away some of the wall, only for the pieces to go flying into his face with him not caring at all. Eventually Papyrus got fed up with his brother not doing anything. "SANS WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING?!" Sans then responded by getting up and shrugging. "oh I gotta get us a new TV now." What an excuse! Papyrus bought into it. "OH OKAY. GOOD JOB BROTHER." Papyrus said and went back to hammering. You gave Sans a deadpan look as he winked at you and left the house, escaping the labor. Traitor.

Finally the wall was gone, and Sans was still not back yet, or likely he was but was just hiding somewhere so he didn't have to lift a finger. Either way you and Papyrus cheered, you weren't expecting the hug you got from him though and found yourself blushing a little. Afterwards you two put on a tarp to keep the cold air and outside weather from getting into the house. Work was done for today. The next two days you would try to build the skeletal structure of the ceiling for the room. That wouldn't be as fun as today was. Smashing things was always a great stress reliever. You felt better now than you did this morning. To celebrate violence, Papyrus then offered to make spaghetti, which, right on time, Sans then appeared, pretending to be surprised that you two were done. You sighed at him, apparently only encouraging his smile.

* * *

After eating dinner and you almost vomiting his terrible spaghetti back up, you exchanged your farewells with the two of them and left. You did enough damage today, literally. Once back in the inn you took a shower and relaxed for the rest of the day, surprised to find yourself being a bit sore already. You loved the two brothers but you also valued your alone time too. You didn't have to be doing anything, just a little solitude was nice. It was during solitude when you could truly be yourself. When you didn't have to watch out for your fears becoming realities. The fears of getting hurt or of others being hurt.

Notes: Okay guys I got a question! I was thinking of writing another Undertale fanfic, about this human becoming the queen or king of monsters underground and trying to keep their humanity while ruling a nation of monsters. However, I cant decide if the human should be male or female and if it should be a reader insert or just an oc and who should the romance interest be. I was almost thinking it could be Mettaton. If I was active on the internet I would ask this somewhere else, but all I'm ever on is rp sites. You guys are all I got, so give me your awesome answer! Of course this story comes first before the other one since I'm really enjoying writing this. Can't wait to start writing the scenes about when they live together yay. As always, I hope you have a great day or night. You are wonderful.


	4. 4 Hate To Say It

Chapter 4: Hate To Say It

Notes: Now I'm finally doing rps and have a tumblr, links are in bottom notes. Also a shout-out to KateMcHughGorman. I recognized their name and freaked out hahaha. They wrote a good Sans fic called Your Neighbor's Friends. Check it out if you haven't already. As always thanks for all the support everyone! Last chapter to spoil you guys with till I make more ;3 ...well if I make more, I'm battling some inner insecurities right now...

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

The next morning you find yourself back at the home of the brothers, tired once again but today you felt like being a bit daring and deciding that nothing could go wrong today. You knocked and entered the house quickly this time to avoid encountering another popup from Sans. As you entered you were greeted by an enthusiastic Papyrus who offered you some spaghetti for breakfast. You lie straight through your teeth and tell him you were full from a breakfast you had at the inn. He asked what kind, and you told him it was the kind that wasn't as good as his. You felt like the scum of the earth. Oh, that new TV is there too.

Oddly there was no signs of Sans but you took that with a grain of salt. That guy was a mystery. Noticing that the supplies you would need for today were by the tarp that covered the giant hold you and Papyrus made, you took Papyrus's builder book and started to skim through the pages. This is where it got a bit complicated and you could feel your face pale slightly as you tried to translate the book. As usual, Papyrus was good at guessing your emotions. "HUMAN, I KNOW THAT LOOK…THAT IS THE LOOK OF SOMEONE…WHO IS COMPLETELY PREPARED AND READY TO START BUILDING-NYHEHEHE!" You sigh and nodded in response. That's when it hit you. "Papyrus…where are the dimensions for the room?" Papyrus contemplated your question for a moment. "ERR…IN SPACE?" Wow, you guys didn't even have the dimensions of the room planned out. You felt like doing a faceplant.

"got em' right here." A familiar voice said, far too close for your comfort. You jumped a little and found Sans behind you once again. "Will you stop that?!" You exclaimed, trying to get over another fatal heart attack. "don't know what you're talking about." He said with a nonchalant shrug and suddenly gave you a piece of paper. In surprisingly neat hand writing, were the numbers and measurements you so desperately needed. Relief washed over you. Not even bothering to ask who wrote them and such, you took the paper and basked in its glory. Sometimes it was better not knowing things. Of course all good things must come to an end. "WHAT IS THIS?" The paper was suddenly snatched out of your hands by the tall skeleton who tried to make sense of the writing. "THIS ISN'T HELPFUL AT ALL SANS." Papyrus said looking unsatisfied. "Hey!" You said and tried to get the paper back from Papyrus who you were afraid was going to eat it or something.

 _Riiipppppp_

Well…you got half of the paper back. After taping the ripped pieces together, you began to set up the support beams for the underneath the room, as the house had support beams underneath you noticed today, which changed your ceiling plans. So began the time of hammering, sweat, and tears, and babysitting because you lost count of how many times Papyrus accidentally hammered nails onto himself and you had to then remove them with your own hammer while wincing at the sight on the inside. He was lucky to be a skeleton you decided, even if it was a monster one. At one point you and Papyrus picked up a heavy board to move it out of the way but while you two were backing up, the board went into the screen of the new TV. Sparks could be seen as well as a lovely forced smile by Sans.

* * *

Days passed, and progress was slowly being made. You eventually got fed up with removing nails from Papyrus and thus bought him a colorful rubber hammer. At first he was skeptic to accept it, but once you told him only great individuals were meant to handle that rubber hammer he snatched it right out of your hands in a giddy fashion. So that was once less problem to worry about. Meanwhile Sans bought a new TV and was literally doing nothing. You were beginning to sense a pattern from him. Each time you tried to get him to help he would almost make some excuse and by this point you had given up on him.

Eventually a week went by and you now stood outside of the house on a new day, gazing proudly at what you had so far accomplished. The bottom of the room had practically been formed, the beams standing tall and proud. You still had a lot to do, but you would get there. Maybe you should become the Underground's first human carpenter. You snickered at the thought and then made your way inside the house. Sans was sitting on the couch watching some Mettaton program you figured on the newest, and possibly unluckiest, TV in the house. Papyrus was for once watching TV with his brother, the two having a sibling moment. How sweet. The door closing announced your presence and Papyrus got up looking excited about something. You were immediately suspicious. "HUMAN. I HAVE ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NOTICED THE PROGRESS WE'VE BEEN MAKING ON THE HOUSE HAS BEEN…SUBSTANTIALLY SLOW…" He began, and you felt a little insulted since you thought you guys had been making good progress. Maybe Papyrus finally noticed he wasn't getting much done with that rubber hammer. "FEAR NOT THOUGH. I JUST MADE A PHONE CALL FOR THE SOLUTION." You gave him a confused look. So he called someone? Well that can't be a bad thing. Maybe they'll be helpful… Your thoughts were interrupted as a voice could be heard from miles away. **"I'm coming punks!"**

* * *

You run as fast as your legs will allow, your trusty bag over your shoulder with a big map and small piece of paper in your hands. Crap, you were going to be late for your first class this semester! Why did this college have to be so confusing? You just wanted to find your class, like right now since it was about to start. Your eyes continuously focus from paper to the map before back on the surroundings and then repeating the process. It seemed this method was not effective though. Soon enough you felt yourself collide with a mass that let out a startle gasp, you staggered but kept your balance, however you heard the mass that you had collided with fall onto the ground. Whoops, looks like you knocked someone over in your rush to find your class like in any classic story. Feeling like an asshole, you forced yourself to stop and turn back. On the ground was a young guy, quite cute but you were a bit too frazzled to notice at the moment. Instead you looked at how not only did you knock him over, you sent his papers flying everywhere too. Apologizing profusely, you went back over to him and started to pick up his papers, not being sure if you should save his work or help him up first. You just went with it. You were surprised though when the man got up and laughed before bending down to pick up his papers with you. He reassured you that everything was fine and was more interested in why you were in such a hurry. You immediately noticed his accent, a foreigner. Represent your country by knocking innocent bystanders over, way to go. Either way you told him you were looking for a class. Naturally, he asked what subject and room number. You told him it was sociology and gave him the class number. His eyes widen.

Notes: Can you guess who that is, calling you punks out? Oh or maybe about the random foreign boy at the end? Who knows~ So I'm doing Undertale rps now. You can find me on Advance Scribes, my username is Rotten and here is my profile. Just send me a PM! and I also got a Tumblr now. Mainly it will be used to talk about the Undertale fics I'm writing, my ocs, Undertale in general, and rps. PM me if you want it! As for the talk about the new story I'm writing, I asked some skype peeps too and got all kinds of responses. I decided it will be reader insert, but Im still having a tough time with gender. Many told me just to go neutral, but I'm not use to writing that so I find it harder to get into character. However everyone has to start somewhere. So I was thinking of maybe giving the character neutral-gender pronouns but giving them female parts. So it's something new for me to right but there is something familiar too so I won't be completely uncomfortable because I love writing to entertain others, making others happy or helping you guys pass time with stories just makes me happy to the core. I have boundaries though, I believe if I'm not happy while writing than you guys won't be either. Can't help others before yourself they say. So yeah enough rambling. I'll keep you guys up-to-date on my tumblr blog...er if any of you guys will follow it. So bye for now, and have a wonderful day or night! You are a wonderful person!


End file.
